


The line of your face

by SupercatFanatic



Series: Daily Supercat Challenge [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Temporary blind character, Very very very little bit of angst, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part twenty of my Daily Supercat Challenge: An explosion makes Kara blind and goes to Cat to take care of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The line of your face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a OS idea given by biamoraesjr on Tumblr, I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, it's property of the CW.

Dark. That’s all she could see. She was surrounded by darkness, lost in nothingness. Her eyes burnt, she wanted to cry but couldn’t even feel the tears coming out and rolling down her face. The only thing she knew was that she was sitting on the floor, waiting for someone to notice her.

“Supergirl!”

Alex’s voice pierced the air, making Kara snap her head up, looking for the origin of the sound. She heard her run, but still not able to see her she started to panic.

“Alex!”

Her sister’s hand was on her shoulder, the other one on her cheek, she probably was checking her face.

“Are you okay?”

Kara shook her head.

“I can’t see you…”

She could here Alex’s heartbeat speed up.

“You’re going to be fine, I promise.”

Alex took her sister in her arms and hug her tightly, if Kara couldn’t see on her face that she was there, she would make her feel it.

Cat lead Kara to the couch and made her sit down while she spoke to Alex, making her promise not to use her super hearing. The petite woman went to the front door and crossed her arms.

“Is she going to recover?”

Alex nodded gravely. 

“It’s just a matter of time. The explosion hurt her supersight. The powerful flash of light provoked a saturation of her photoreceptors which made her temporally blind. Like when you turn the light on during the night and you can’t look at it directly, well, same for Kara but much stronger.”

“Aren’t her cells supposed to heal?”

“I think her system is too tired at the moment to heal anything. She’ll get better in a few days. Just put her under a lot of sun and use the sun bed for tonight.”

Cat hugged Alex. 

“I will, thank you for bringing her back.”

With another nod, Alex left the house, leaving her sister in the hands of her wife.

Cat walked back into the living-room where she had let Kara alone.

“Cat?”

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Can you… Come here, please?”

The journalist sat on the couch beside Kara and took her hand in hers, the other one replacing a wild strand of blond hair behind her ear.

“Are you okay?”

Kara shrugged.

“As good as I can be. I can’t see anything…”

“I know that, I was talking about your stomach. Are you hungry?”

Her tone was soft, caring. Kara chuckled.

“I am always hungry, Cat.”

Cat smiled and kissed her chastly on the lips. She brought a trail of food for Kara and watched her eat in silence.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“How do you know I’m looking at you?”

Kara shook her head.  
“I don’t know, kinda feeling it.”

Cat smiled at her wonderful wife.

“And I know you’re smiling right now.”

“How could I not when I am looking at you, right?”

Kara’s face darkened.

“What if I can never see again?”

“You will, Alex said so. And Alex is always right, except when she disagrees with me of course.”

Kara chuckled lightly, putting clumsily her plate aside. She found Cat’s arms and went to rest in them.

“I miss your face, I miss your eyes and your smile.”

Cat held her tightly, kissing her hair.

“You know me by heart, you don’t need to see me to picture my face.”

“I do, because your face changes every day. New wrinkles each day.”

Cat glared at her, and Kara could feel it even if she was blind.

“Sorry. But it is true that your face is different from day to day.”

She sat back up and put a delicate hand on Cat’s cheek. Following what appeared to be random patterns.

“When you have a day, this line is stronger than the others. It makes your face look harder, but also very sexy.”

Her hand went to her forehead.

“When I come home from a very dangerous fight, your forehead is marked because you’ve been worrying. So when I see that I feel the need to show you that I am alright and I hug you.”

Cat’s breathing was becoming harder under Kara’s touch.

“Your nose, it’s redder when you’ve had a drink or two. It makes you look like you’ve been in the snow, cuter than ever.”

Cat huffed at this, she hated when Kara called her cute, but she couldn’t protest, not when Kara was showing her just how much she knew her. Her fingers slowly came to her lips, tracing them delicately, lovingly. 

“These are the ones I am never tired of kissing. I love when you kiss me, it reminds me that I am the luckiest woman in the world.”

To show her that she agreed, Cat kissed her fingers tenderly, then her wife’s lips. 

“And then…”

A single tear escaped Kara’s eyes.

“There are your eyes. I wouldn’t be able to see them with my hands. To see how shiny they are when you have fever, how red they become when you’ve been crying. How dark they turn when you are aroused, when I touch you or kiss you with all of my soul. I would never be able to lose myself in them ever again when I am feeling down. To feel your loving gaze on me…”

Kara was crying for real now, the simple thought of what she would be missing making her break down. Cat took her back in her arms and soothed her, telling her that everything would be fine. How she loved her. Until Kara fell asleep. She took her to bed, happy that the blonde floated in her sleep. She tucked her in and laid down behind her, big spooning her, her nose in her hair to swallow the scent of her wife.

Cat was fast asleep, so when Kara woke up a few hours later and heard the slow and clam breathing, she turned around, facing her wife. With her fingers she traced one more time the frame of her face. She started to realize what she had been missing all these years with Cat. She had seen her so many times, she was discovering her face all over again with her fingers. She loved the sensation of imagining the lines and details of her face. 

“Kara?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Cat smiled, her eyes still closed as she hummed under Kara’s touch.

“It’s okay.”

“You are beautiful when you sleep.”

Cat’s eyes snapped wide open.

“You can see me?”

Kara shook her head, smiling. 

“You were right, I know you by heart. But what I am discovering with my fingers… It’s another form of beauty. It’s so much more… intimate. I feel like I am the keeper of a secret.”

She felt Cat smiling. 

“You are, my precious, the keeper of my heart, without the shadow of a doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Tumblr under Xazera (Supercat Fanatic), if you want to let me prompt ideas go ahead, I only have twenty-four of the OS written so there is room for plenty of prompts!
> 
> Have a great day and see you tomorrow, SCF! :3


End file.
